ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Mr. Money" Garry Fraser
http://file044a.bebo.com/15/large/2008/07/27/19/2263349265a8456791211l.jpg The Money Salute Previous Entrance Theme: To Be Loved by Papa Roach Finishers: The Money Driver (The Canadian Destroyer) Overdraft (Whisper in the Wind) Signature Moves: Inverted Backbreaker Side Effect Cash in Hand - "Mr. Money" rubs his fingers together as if holding notes of money then slams his fist down on the top of his opponents pessure point on their shoulder. Concussion (This is a powerful kick to the head while the opponent is trying to get up) Crossface Frequently Used Moves: Suplex DDT Clothesline Scoop Slam Arm Drag Leg Lock Sleeper Hold Dropkick Knee to Face European Uppercut Face-plant DDT Entrance Description: "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED" The lights dim as "King of Rock 'N' Roll" by Daniel Lioneye blasts out the speakers of the P.A. system. The crowd stand to their feet and cheer as loud as they can in anticipation for one of their favourite superstars. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED" "Mr. Money" Garry Fraser runs out from the back, nodding his head to the music, and stops at the top of the stage. He does the Money Salute as orange and purple fireworks shoot off into the air. "ROCK 'N' ROLL, ROCK 'N' ROLL, I'M THE KING OF ROCK 'N' ROLL" "Mr. Money" makes his way down the ramp, acknowledging the fans deafening cheers, by walking over an slapping hands with a few of the fans. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT" "Mr. Money" walks around the ring and climbs onto the apron opposite the announcers table and does anpther Money Salute. "A JIGELY WIGELY, JIGELY WIGELY, JIGELY WIGELY SHOW" "Mr. Money" enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckle and does another Money Salute to the fans. "ROCK 'N' ROLL, ROCK 'N' ROLL, I'M THE KING OF ROCK 'N' ROLL" The music fades out and the lights come back on as "Mr. Money" jumps down from the turnbuckle and starts to do his stretches for the upcoming match. Appearance: "Mr. Money" wears his trilby and aviators all the time, apart from when he's competing in the ring. He has a medium build. He is also often seen sporting the coolours of his beloved, Dundee United Football Club, at other times he will wear a suit with a shirt but no tie. Ring Attire: Short Orange Trunks with "Mr Money" printed on the front in black writing and Garry Fraser printed on the back in black writing. Venome is an Austin, TX, born Street-fighter/Brawler and professional wrestler, currently working with longtime friend Shawn Fury in his quest to purify professional wrestling of the arrogant newcomers that inhabit most places. When together, the two ally as the Legion of Darkness. Wrestling Moves Finishers ‘The Poisen Shot’ Discription: Crucifix Powerbomb - gets his opponent in a crucifix. Then he falls forward while releasing his opponent, slamming them head and shoulder first into the mat. Signature Moves 'The Myst' (illegal american move) Discription: A spray of mist from Venomes mouth into his opponents eyes. 'Texas Tower Bomb' Discription: Places arm inbetween opponents legs, back to front. Lifts them up onto his shoulder,the opponent facing away from venome, and slams them to the mat. Its a one-armed Power bomb. Frequently Used Moves Overhead belly-to-belly release suplex Pile Driver Powerbomb Pumphandle Slam Pumphandle Suplex Release Powerbomb Release German Suplex Reverse DDT Reverse suplex Running Elbow Smash Running Powerbomb Running powerslam Seated powerbomb Scoop Slam Seated Gut-Wrench Powerbomb Entrance Theme Current theme: "JumpdaF*ckup" by Soulfly Previous themes: ' Oddities by Insane Clown Posse The beginning of the End by Rob Zombie Thoughtless By Korn Immortal by Adema Superbeast by Rob Zombie Entrance Description “Jumpdaf*ckup” hits the audio speakers as the lights dim completly and slowly to pitch black. Green lights begin to flash over head to the beat of the bass drum. And as the lyrics begin, Venome rises from the stage as green flames bursts around him. A loud rumble can be heard through the fans as they jump to the rythm of the beat, creating a thunderous sound. He steps through the flames, guarding himself with his trench coat. As he walks to the ramp, the flames fallow him, still green, and still burning hotter than ever. As Venome enters the ring, up the steps, the flames leave the ramp and ignite off each corner of the turn buckles. The big man steps over the top ropes, and enters the ring with a slow, steady pace. The flames blasting to the beat of the chorus. He throws on arm in the air and rawrs with a clenched fist, as the music dies away. Appearance Towering at just over 7 feet tall, Venome is a beast. At just shy of 400 lbs Venome is in perfect muscle proportion for his size without beeing to fat. His dark brown hair goes to mid back - but is usually in a pony tail, and usually under a beanie. The beanie normally has a skull on it somewhere. He has a snake tattoo on his right arm that wraps around - and a Texas on his upper left bicep. He has a dark goatee as well. Background Venome, from the time he was a young boy, was always a bit taller than his classmates. Growing up in Austin, Texas, his mother raised him for the longest she could. His Father died of what could only be ruled as "suspecious" causes at Venome's ripe age of two. His father was an X military staff member, and after being discharged on agressive behavioral issues, he ran to his brother for help. Venome's father got himself connected with a southern mafia, whome controlled many illegal imports in the southern docking yards of Texas. After his mother passed away in a car wreck a few years later, Venome found himself in the legal care of his uncle, the brother of Venome's father. Here his uncle brought him up on the ship yards. He made him do much of the labor, and through his size, he was also in charge of keeping the smaller "employees" in check. Once his Uncle found out about Venome's strict and brutal beat downs of "employees" in the ship yard that were caught trying to steal from his uncle, he found an idea to cash-in on it. Venome's Uncle introduced him into the world of illegal underground street fighting. Venome flurished here becoming a local champion, competing against drug lords and rival families to take the honor of the local mafias. Rumors, is all this can be speculated as, as no one will come forward on any truths. In 1994, Venome was preparing for a fight that was sure to win his Uncle a good hunk of cash - when the FBI made a raid and arrested a sum of 280+ participants and crime lords in one of the largest southern-states arrests ever. Venome was arrested on pretences of speculation that he was a cyote and helping illegal mexicans cross the border into the states. It was later found that he was simply a victom of poor judgment and a harsh life. Venome was released after three months, on leaneance accounts as the judge ruled it "not being raised on whats right and whats wrong". And was sentenced to mandatory anger management classes for two years. Venome's Uncle however got back-to-back life sentences for the underground exchange and other crime-related incedents. Venome dissapeared for just over a year, and then resurfaced again in Texas. This time fighting in legal staged bouts for small arenas, simply to have cash for the next days food. Venome was a drifter, would be one town one night and a new one the next. Where ever the money took him. The Start: Southern Wrestling Alliance 1996 - 1997 It wasnt until 1996 that a local promoter in San Antonio, Texas had noticed Venome on the independent Mixed Martial Arts circuit, that Venome was offered a job in his first wrestling company: The SWF (Southern Wrestling Federation). Venome was an instant big hit in the SWF and would win the Hardcore title on numerous occasions and then the Intercontanental title as the company switched names to XSWF (Xtreme Southern Wrestling Federation). Soon after his win of the IC title however, the boss (A2DaMfK) dissapeared, and the company was left with out a president or any financial backing. Therefor, the roster quickly psrted ways and split up all over the nation, competing for new and more humbling federations. Venome quoted in an interview, ''"The federation (XSWF) was small, and only reached out so far for new talent. But despite the worst, most of us enjoyed our time there, and respected A2DaMfK on a high level. What happened to him? We never found out. However im proud of my roots, and I learned more about this line of work there than anywhere else. I still claim it as my first fed, and where I claimed my first title. Not to mention I met Shawn Fury there." Shawn Fury, a fellow wrestler that has been at Venome's side since 1996 to present day met Venome in the XSWF. The two made an instant bond of friendship and have competed together and against each other ever since. The two have found themselves together in numerous federations throught the years, and even though times have come where the two havent seen eachother for up to 6 months at a time, they always stay in contact. Relaying to eachother where the next big federation is. Middle Career Days w/ NPNW: 1997 - 2002 After numerous federations, counting the AWA, HCWF, GWF, CFW, GWA (where some of his largest feuds ever spawned) and the XPWF, he joined the NPNW (New-Pimp Nation of Wrestling), and held the “Kronic title” (Equivelent of the Hardcore title) for 77 days before loosing it to Massochist. He finally stepped into the mainevent light, defeating some of NPNW's most well respected athletes. Including some of the NPNW’s best such as Mike Flair, Blair Spikes, Kid Karnage, KVD, Kieth Hampton, and Joe Taylor. The NPNW brought more firsts for Venome. Besides finally stepping into the mainevents, He met another ally named Blair Spikes, whome Venome would befirend and then eventually feud with. He also vowed to try and branch away from the Hardcore division as he had started to earn a sour reputation in texas Indy feds eyes as a "Talented man wasted in a talentless rank." This struck hard for Venome as he always thought the fans loved hardcore matches, and he had become the Goliath of them in the south. So, Venome focused on larger titles. Thus the formation of his first stable. In the NPNW he formed The team known as "HateBreed" composed of past GWA/XSWF superstar and best friend, Shawn Fury. His Fiance, Missy Davis. His Long time buddy Herisson Hawk. His newly equipped Muscle, Dusk. Another past GWA star, Fuzzy. A Tag partner from XSWF days Jin Kazama. And Himself, leader of the group of misfits. They had a succesfull rein, holding three titles at one time. But soon Dusk was fired, for lack of obedience. And Shawn was fired for lack of presence. With his team falling apart, Jin Kazama went back upstate to re-open his training Dojo. "The Kazama Dragoon". Blair Spikes filled in for a while, but soon decided the spot wasnt for him and went solo looking for heavyweight gold. With 4 members left in "HateBreed", they jumped Blair Spikes in the NPNW (Injuring him and marking the Heel turn of Venome), and taking his spot in the title shot against KVD in a four way match at "Jokers Wild", the PPV. He won buy pinning KVD and had a succesfull 3 week title reign. He then expanded into the 5 Star Wrestling (5SW) world. And Quickly rose to the top becoming the 1st Heavyweight Champion in that fed as well. But soon loosing it to TNT, after only 3 days of its possesion. Three weeks later, Venome wanted his revenge. He fought in three-way match pitting TNT, Jax Dazze (Yet another past GWA member and resurfaced feud), and himself against one another. He pulled off the win by giving the poisen shot to TNT and pulling out the 1-2-3. Making This the 2nd time he has held the belt. And only the Third ever 5 Star Heavy Weight Champion. Venome had great sucess in both federations, often wrestling two times a week, since he was keeping two contracts going at once. On April 28, 2002 Venome lost his Heavy weight title in a 15 man tripple cage match. The winner had to get to the top of the "Kage" and grab the title from the cell. But while he and three other men were battling it out on the top of the third cage, a past foe named Kid Karnage ran in and cost Venome the title, leaving Stu Wriggly to sneak in with the win. Less than 1 month later, 5 star's staff began fighting between each other, and eventually closed the federation down. So Venome was yet again on the move, he found some relief in the past fed of his.....the NPNW. Where he had just made his side-line return. He only wrestled when needed. His main goals at the moment were the Two new federations he had signed with. The GWF (Global Wrestling Federation) and the AWF (Anarchy Wrestling Federation). He wasent very intrested in what he saw in the AWF, as the same wrestlers were there when he competed back when it was known as the ER (Extreme Revoloution). Members of "The Hatebreed" and the NPNW compeeted in a cross-pormotional tournament with the ER. It was soon found that the ER's owner was cheating the system and having his men win all the matches. So Venome dropped out of the ER immediatly, not wanting to work for such a scoundrel. After he quickly left the AWF, he focused his atention mainly on GWF. Venome was undefeated for quite the number of matches. His record was 5-0 with 1 draw wich was the result of a countout, with a man known as Exodus. He quickly grew into a champion when he defeated both Exodus and Massiah in a three man match for the Intercontanental Title. After a few weeks of beeing champion, he had finally met his match fighting a returning champion of the GWF, Thunder. The two faught as hard as they could, but Thunder pulled out the win. Quickly after that match he had gotten into a personal feud with one of the co-owners. He was not agreeing with what was beeing said about him, and in a fury left the company. After a month searching for a new federation, he stumbled across The PFW, or Pro Fire Wrestling. After making a quick splash by winning his debut match, he immediatly fallowed it with a U.S. Championship win in his second match. Unfortuantly shortly after his title win, he came down with a bad illness and became violently sick for almost a month. When he came back to the federation it had gone corrupt under its own handeling. Venome bailed on the crumbling federation ASAP. He was offered a contract with HCW, and after much thought and consideration, he took the job. Only weeks into the federation, it too fell. He, later, had joined the CWF (Cloudy Wrestling Federation) in 2002...a federation where the NPNW members of the past had come to flourish. Venome went into the federation defeating his first opponent, Jhonny page, with ease. Eventually he interfeered in a title match, and demanded a title shot. At the PPV Heatwave, he got his request and became CWF Television champion. But soon after, the federation closed down, due to the problem with the owners not "beleiveing" in there employed wrestlers. Elite Global Wrestling Days: 2002 - 2004 Next was employed in EGW. Elite Global Wrestling. Very short lived, only had one match against a no-namer and won. The federation closed 1 show later. Venome took a personal leave of absence from wrestling from 2003-2004. Many thought he might be retired, but it seemed he was just exhausted from moving from fed to fed. So he lived off the money he had saved and stayed home, only seeing close friends and family. No Fear Wrestling Days: 2005 - 2006 In March of 2005, Venome entered No Fear Wrestling. NFW was home to many past superstars in Venome's life including: The Pimp (NPNW), Joe Taylor (NPNW), Acid McGee (NPNW), TNT (5SW), Joe Kratz (NPNW), Marius (NPNW), Big Bot (ER), and Super G(CWF). Venome's first match in NFW was a loss to an old time co-worker of Venome, Marius. Venome had just recovered from nearly a year of ring rust, and lost in a great match to Marius. Both Veterans of the wrestling field, Venome and Marius shook one anothers hands after the match. It seemed many people in the back of the NFW locker rooms were happy to see Venome return to the ring, even if it was a loss. In his second match he was pitted up against Scott Williams, whome was yet another former adversary in the likes of which Venome never got to test his strengths against. Venome pulled of a victory over Scott Williams, and in doing so seemed to re-ignite the spark in Venomes wrestling mind status. Venome then wrestled, and defeated Shawn Hoffman, and at the next event (March 18th, 2005)defeated Shawn Hoffman and JC Ice in a Triangle Ellimination Match to take the NFW South American Championship from JC Ice. The NFW South American Championship Marked the first title in Venomes hands in nearly two years. And it only took him 4 matches to gain the second most popular title in the NFW. But Soon after, he lost the title back to JC Ice, in a screw job commanded by the NFW president in his first title defense. After a small feud with the owner, Venome walked out of the company, vowing to never return. Extreme Wrestling Alliance Days: 2006 - Current (Incomplete) He now is returning to wrestling after nearly a year long absence, and on May 8th 2006, signed a contract to the EWA (Extreme Wrestling Alliance). His first match would be to square off With fellow new-comer "Mr W" Walter Loufie, and pulled off a victory, But Walter would win the next match, a four-man battle royal. But Eventually Venome would gain the lead in the "Walter/Venome" feud again when he defeated Walter at the "Sinners IV" Pay Per View for the #1 Contendership for the EWA Breakthrough title. The week fallowing "Sinners IV" Venome defeated another new-comer "The Sound of death" Derge, and the next week defeated EWA legend, Richard Bison, and followed that victory with yet another defeating Kaxas for the Breakthrough Title. Around this time, Venome formed a stable called the Legion of Darkness (A ressurgence of the orginial "Hatebreed" stable from Venome's first federation the SWF.) Memebers consisted of himself, missy Davis, and newly aquired friend Akrista "Suicide Girl" Walsh. Soon after an alliance was formed between members of the Legion of Darkness and another stable, The Ministry of Truth. The Miniistry's members consisted of Scott Acid, sublime and "Mr. W" Walter loufie. Fallowing this alliance a humurous feud still ran with Walter Loufie and Venome, where they were often caught playing practicle jokes on one another. The alliance between the two teams, later dubed the "Ultimate Alliance", brought many more victories to Venome's record. Venome's next match and first victory as the champion, was defeating EWA returning star, "The Sickness" Andrew Renolds. After being attacked twice by "The Sound of Death" Derge, Venome accepted Derge's request for a title shot at the Breaking Point PPV, but declined his desire for a "hell's gate" match. Instead the match was now a three-way between Venome © Vs Kaxas (previous Champion) VS Derge. Breaking point Came and went and revealed Venome's first title defence in the EWA. Venome was schedualed next to defend against the likes of Chris Kane - the Monday after Breaking Point, and it led to his second title defence. The fallowing week, Venome had his first tag match against two men he was quite familiar with, He and Walter Loufie went against "The Sound Of Death" Derge and "The Sickness" Andrew Renolds. It was Venome's first tag match in the EWA, and first tag victory as well, after using a chair to take out Derge, Walter made the pinfall. That same night Venome and Scott Acid also made a run in to save Akrista "Suicide Girl" Walsh from a ultimate beat down in her handy-cap match against "The King" Adorno and Enigma. Venome and Scott destroyed the two new rookies in a fire of finishers. This only proved to the fans how coperative the Ultimate Alliance really was. A memebr of the Legion and the Ministry saved another Legion Member, and a member of the legion and a member of the Ministry cooperated and pulled of a tag victory. The only thing that could compete with the alliance at this time was the likes of the third stable in existence at this time. The Dynasty. Made up of Phoenix Lee, Slayer, Chris Kane, Ethan Aryes, and Christopher Cloud. Next Venome was in a non-title match against the self-proclaimed "Greatest Breakthrough Champion Ever". Junior had held the title and lost it to Kaxas, whome Venome won it from. Stables Hatebreed The Hatebreed originally formed in the XSWF orginization. It has been dubbed by both Venome and Shawn Fury as the first Legion of Darkness stable. The founding members where Venome's closest friend through the past years from the XSWF. He went on to lead the union of wrestlers, whome the gimmick was based around. The hatebreed got their name for being the wrestlers that were hated the most. the weird, mindless, crazy superstars that most didnt want to assosciate with. These were the wrestlers that every one was disgusted by and could never win a title. Well, once they formed a union they became a serious force. Capturing 5 titles throught their reign. The team however went through troubles, loosing a majority of their wrestler due to firings from the companys president. Blair Spikes was breifly absorbed into the team, but once he left on his own terms, the team jumped him and left him in a pool of blood on national TV. The team disolved after NPNW was absorbed into Anarchy Wrestling Federation. It was on June 15, 1997, a steel cage match between Shawn Fury and Venome for the XSWF World Heavyweight Championship became one of the most talked about matches in XSWF history. The match was vicious, the bigger, more powerful Venome putting Shawn Fury through hell early in the match, but Fury managing to wear Venome down until it looked like the champion was going to retain his title, hooking Venome in his trademarked katahajime (Tazmission) submission. Venome, however, powered Fury to the mat and, with Venome laid out on top of Fury, the ref counted 1, 2, 3 and awarded the challenger the pinfall and the championship. The match itself, while a violent but very technically proficient match, is not what was discussed. As the cage was raised, Venome--with his newly regained World Title around his waist--extended a hand to Shawn Fury. The former champion shook his friend's hand, and Rob Zombie's "Dragula" began to blast through the arena, a couple of former enemies of Shawn Fury--Jin Kazama and Herrison Hawk--as well as an old tag team partner--Jonathan Flame--and both Venome and Fury's respective girlfriends--Missy Davis and Dominique Matthews--assembled in the ring. With this new Legion of wrestlers behind them, Venome and Fury announced that they would be the dominant name in wrestling. And that name would be Hatebreed.The formation of Hatebreed led to a time period in which the wrestling industry was dominated by the group. It was not uncommon for Hatebreed to appear in a federation in full force, often times capturing the World, Tag Team, and Cruiserweight championships in one fell swoop. Even when involved in multiple companies at once, the group found itself in power. It was not until a company called Extreme Warfare Wrestling invaded Five Star Wrestling that the group was divided, with Venome and Fury on the side of Five Star Wrestling recently recruited ally Blair Spikes allying with EWW. Five Star won out, in the end, and absorbed EWW. The group was reunited, with Spikes' loyalty again in question. Fury, however, grew bored with the wrestling industry as time went on, and in June of 2002, found himself without his former passion. After discussing things with Venome, Shawn Fury announced he would be taking a sabbatical from the wrestling industry. This was the final dissoloution of Hatebreed. By the year 2002, Hatebreed had amassed a total of 77 title reigns in over 13 federations, including Herrison Hawk’s record 28 hardcore titles in WWA. As the group split up - they made a pact to keep wrestling under the loyalty to the group. Members *Venome *Shawn Fury *Missy Davis *Dominique Matthews *Jin Kazama *Jonathan Flame *Herrison Hawk *Blair Spikes Genesis Hatbreed breifly went under "Genesis". In 2002, Shawn Fury went into hiatus with Dominique, while Blair Spykes retired from wrestling, leaving Venome to command the group—now known as Genesis—by himself. It was at this point that Venome embarked on his quest to “educate” rookies on the errors of their ways. Despite Fury not being on screen, the quest had the tag specialist’s approval, and Venome knew that the entire time. "Jekyl" was inducted into the group first, when he would put on mysterious promos, always hiding in the shadows. He wrestled under a mask, until it was later found that this was a split personaility of Venome's, that grew from medication he was taking at the time. Jekyl has since been no longer seen, though out breaks and reminisance of him have been noticed by true fans. Dusk was brought in as extra muscle for the team, while his valet Vixen played important roles as a distraction for tag matches. Fuzzy and Herrison Hawk would go on to win multiple tag titles together, and Hawk would end up suffering brain damage due to a hardcore match, which made him sometimes act like a child outside the ring. Many comedy bits were seen with Hawk oblivious to everything aroud him, and only focused on sorting hsi skittles out in the correct color order. Missy Davis's sister also had a breif role. Roxy however never won a title. For three years, Genesis toured without the other half of its founding members, until a chance encounter in late 2006 rekindled Fury’s passion to wrestle. Members *Venome *Jekyl *Jin Kazama *Herrison Hawk *Dusk *Missy Davis *Fuzzy *Vixen *Roxy Davis Legion Of Darkness The Hatebreed was now known and renamed as the Legion of Darkness. Venome came to the EWA, looking to make an impact. He did just that on June 8th, 2006, when he formed The Legion Of Darkness. Originally there was only one female wrestler on the EWA roster,"Suicide Girl" Akrista Walsh. She had proven to the EWA that she could wrestle with the guys, and that sparked intrest in many of the talents. A vallet that could defend herself? Perfection. Well Akrista was more than a vallet, and Venome saw that. After multiple proposles to her by numerous diffrent wrestlers to join their side, she finally decided to join up with Venome, and help purify the EWA of slacker rookies. Thus becoming the first to join the ranks of the Legion of Darkness. Venome approached Shawn Fury, who had been competing in small-scale MMA shows during his time away from wrestling, and told him of a new extension of Genesis’ quest. Adding to his already impressive technical arsenal, Fury found himself with his old passion renewed, and agreed to help Venome when the time was right. It wasn’t until August 2006, however, that the Legion was completely reformed, when Venome would reveal himself to be the masked man who had been attacking Derge during recent shows. Venome would reveal the alliance between himself and Shawn Fury to the EWA faithful at the August pay per view, Unsanctioned, when Shawn Fury interfered in the Breakthrough Title match between Derge and Junior. The masked man, later revealed to be Venome, started to pull Fury off the apron to get rid of the distraction…only to blast Derge with a chair. He pulled off the mask to reveal the face of the former Breakthrough Champion, and the Legion of Darkness was reformed, with hands held high. Shortly After, Akrista had to leave the company due to personal issues. But Venome was now back with his co-founder of the Hatebreed and the alliance between the two had become close to unstoppable. Members *Venome *Akrista "Suicide Girl" Walsh *Shawn Fury *Missy Davis *Dominique Matthews-Fury The Ultimate Alliance In June of 2006, an Alliance was inked between Scott Acid and Venome. Both wee trying to preach simular messages to the EWA's fan base and wrestler abundance. The alliance between the two meant that their teams formed the ranks of one. This was the combining of two groups. Venome's Legion of Darkness and Scott Acid's Ministry of Truth. This was unnoficially dubbed the EWA's Ultimate Alliance. But this also brought turmoil to play, when Scott Acid inducted Walter loufie into his stable. Walter Loufie and Venome had Feuded upon their entrances into the EWA together. Two rookies trying to battle it out to climb the ranks of the EWA. Eventually being forced to cooperate with one another, many humerous skits were seen where the two would play practical jokes on one another just to get under eachothers skin. Though the two groups suffered back stage, they seemed to work flawlessly in the ring. Announcer, Boutch, was quoted in saying "This company hasnt seen a force this unstoppable since the Generation X of WWO Days!" And it was true. The group went on to nearly claim ever title, before disbanding when the feud between Walter and Venome came to an explosive battle. Venome finally turned on Scott as well. Leading to a Scott Acid-Venome feud. So November of 2006 we would see the fall out of the ultimate alliance. Members *Venome *"Classic" Scott Acid *"Black Dragon" Shawn Fury *"Mr. W" Walter Loufie *Missy Davis *Sublime *Dominique Matthews-Fury Championships and Accomplishments :*6x Simulated Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion ''' :*''1x Simulated Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion '' :*''2x Xtreme Simulated Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion'' :*''4x Xtreme Simulated Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion'' :*''1x Xtreme Simulated Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion'' :*''1x Hardcore Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion '' :*''1x Cloudy Future Wrestling Hardcore Champion '' :*''1x American Wrestling Alliance European Champion '' :*''1x Global Wrestling Ascosciation Hardcore Champion '' :*''1x World of Xtreme Wrestling Heavyweight Champion '' :*''1x World of Xtreme Wrestling Hardcore Champion '' :*''1x New Pimp Nation Wrestling Kronic Champion (Longest Title Reign at 77 days)'' :*''1x New Pimp Nation Wrestling Heavyweight Champion '' :*''2x 5SW Heavyweight Championship '' :*''1x GWF Intercontanental Champion '' :*''1x PFW United States Championship '' :*''1x CWF Television Championship '' :*''2x IEF Television Championship'' :*''1x NFW South-American Championship '' :*''1x EWA Breakthrough Championship '' :*''2x EWA Legacy Championship '' Biography: Garry made his fortune after leaving home at 15. He started playing poker in underground leagues and tournaments across the country however due to his young age he was often hustled and bullied by the other players so decided to do something about it. he looked up his Grandfather who ran an Independent Wrestling Circuit in Scotland and began to train. Although he did not become a performer (due to concentrating on his poker career) he was given booking duties and trained every day with the up and coming superstars. By the age of 19 he was a well respected figure in the industry. At age 21 he finally left for Vegas to advance his poker career. In his first tournament he won $250,000 and $50,000 in side-bets with the other players in the tournament earning him the moniker "Mr Money" By the age of 23 he had earned over $65 million in poker earnings and smart business investments. He is the CEO of his own company which deals mainly in the gambling industry. At the age of 24 he was sadly informed of the passing of his Grandfather and decided to pay respect to his memory by entering into the business that he loved and became a professional wrestler, wrestling under the name of "Mr Money" Garry Fraser. After some small success in small federations he "Mr. Money" Garry Fraser recieved a call from a talemt agent for The Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA) It was mad apparent that C.E.O Eric Davis had been following "Mr. Money's" indy career very closely and would like to offer him a contract. "Mr. Money" jumped at the chance. EWA Career: "Mr. Money" has started well in EWA. He went undefeated in his first 10 matches before finally suffering a loss to Shockers GM Richard Bison and The Perfect Team (Dominic Deaver & Xavier Creed) The match was scheduled to be a 6-man tag match, but "Mr. Money's" partners, Robert Garland & Mark Fletcher, were taken out before the match started. It should also be noted that "Mr. Money" currently has the biggest target on his back in EWA as Eric Davis has put a $1,000 bounty on his head for every time he gets pinned, as Eric Davis was not happy that "Mr. Money" beat himn in a game of poker hours before EWA PPV Adrenalyn. At the PPV, "Mr. Money" came out on top in a number 1 contender match for Robert Garland's Internet Title, by defeating Jokester and Sawyer Valentine. At the next PPV, Honour and Glory, "Mr. Money" came out on top in a four way ladder match against Robert Garland ©, Mark Fletcher and Abadon for the Internet Title. "Mr. Money's" most recent match was at the PPV Wreckoning, where he succesfully defended his Internet Title against Richard Bison.